Adaptive learning is an educational method that uses computers as interactive teaching devices. The computer adapts the presentation of educational material according to the student's learning needs, as indicated by responses to questions and performance of other tasks. Common adaptive learning systems typically choose questions from a question pool for presentation to students according to the objective difficulty level of the questions. For example, the objective difficulty of a question may be calculated on the basis of the percentage of students who answered the question correctly.